tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Suki-Chan5930 as "Owen" (Studio Drama)
15:22 <@CD-TDA> TDIFan13 might be inactive, so... xD 15:22 XD Oh Ryan..... 15:22 <@CD-TDA> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 15:22 Yes, Izzy. 15:23 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 15:23 No 15:23 <@CD-TDA> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 15:23 Protagonist 15:23 <@CD-TDA> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Harold. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 15:23 Suki-Chan5930 has changed nick to Owen14| 15:23 Duncan| has changed nick to Harold| 15:24 Hey Harold! How you doing today! 15:24 <@Harold|> Pretty good Owen, just practising some of my MAD fighting skills. 15:24 That's great! *Fidgets* Hey do you have any spare candy bars? I ran out of my stash I had for the show.... 15:25 <@Harold|> Hmmmm 15:25 <@Harold|> *takes out a half eaten chocolate bar* Here you go. 15:25 Whoops, I wasn't supposed to say....Thanks! *Eats* So what skills are you practicing today? 15:25 <@CD-TDA> (BRB) 15:25 (Np) 15:34 <@TDIFan13> :| 15:35 <@TDIFan13> Has she been gone for ten minutes? 15:35 (Uh...I think so.) 15:35 <@TDIFan13> Oh. 15:35 <@TDIFan13> She must've lost connection or something. 15:35 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Heather13 15:35 <@Heather13> (Here, let's start over.) 15:36 (All right. 15:36 (Would you like me to start?) 15:36 * Heather13 walks into the craft services tent and slips a love note into Gwen's food. 15:36 Harold| ~TDFan1000@109.79.187.213 has left #infographic [] 15:36 * Heather13 snickers. 15:37 Hey why did you do that? I mean, it's not like you love her. 15:37 <@Heather13> O_O 15:37 <@Heather13> Owen! 15:37 What? 15:37 <@Heather13> Oh. 15:37 <@Heather13> Owen. :D 15:37 <@Heather13> I didn't see you there. 15:37 Uh.....Are you feeling okay? This isn't you. 15:37 <@Heather13> I'm FINE. 15:37 <@Heather13> Why? 15:37 <@Heather13> What have you heard? 15:37 <@Heather13> Something about Gwen? 15:37 <@Heather13> Spill it. :@ 15:38 Huh? I didn't...Hear....Anything....OKAY I HEARD SHE'S BEEN REALLY CLOSE TO TRENT RECENTLY! 15:38 <@Heather13> :o 15:38 <@Heather13> I knew it! 15:38 <@Heather13> They are SO back together. 15:38 But you're not supposed to know! Gwen's going to kill me! 15:38 <@Heather13> He's on the other team, and she's fraternizing with a Killer Grip!? 15:39 <@Heather13> Ugh. 15:39 <@Heather13> She is so going down. >.> 15:39 But you shouldn't! 15:39 <@Heather13> But I should. 15:39 <@Heather13> And you are going to help me get rid of her. 15:40 ....Uh....There is something called free will and I don't have to. 15:40 <@Heather13> Come on, Owen! 15:40 <@Heather13> She's the biggest threat on the film lot. 15:40 No! I'm against sabotaging people! 15:40 <@Heather13> She came in second last season, AND she has friends. 15:40 <@Heather13> And a boyfriend! 15:41 At least she's nice! 15:41 <@Heather13> Niceness doesn't cut it. :@ 15:41 <@Heather13> And if you don't help me vote her off, I'll tell Leshawna about what REALLY happened to her cheese puffs. 15:41 Yeah, but meanness doesn't cut it....Either....NO DON'T TELL HER! I WON'T BE ABLE TO FACE HER WRATH! 15:41 <@Heather13> UGH. 15:42 Fine. I'll help! Just don't tell Leshanwna! 15:42 <@Heather13> You are voting for Gwen tonight, and if I find out that you didn't, I will find you and scream at you SO much that your ears will start begging for forgiveness. 15:42 * Heather13 storms off. 15:42 Heather13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 15:42 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 15:42 <@TDIFan13> ^_^ 15:43 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, Suki, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 15:43 Owen14| has changed nick to Suki-Chan5930 15:43 Yup, I think I'm done. And thank you! 15:43 Suki-Chan5930 c6877604@gateway/web/freenode/ip.198.135.118.4 has left #infographic [] 15:43 <@CD-TDA> BACK XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 15:43 <@TDIFan13> >.> Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions